A dual-sided mounting bracket for electrical junction boxes is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/356,836, which was filed on Feb. 21, 2006, by Dale A. Hageman, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The mounting bracket is adapted for being mounted between to studs in a wall between two adjacent rooms. Being dual-sided, the mounting bracket is used to mount electrical junction boxes facing oppositely, so as to serve the adjacent rooms.
As disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/356,836, a dual-sided mounting bracket for electrical junction boxes comprises a first stud coupling member, a second stud coupling member, a first junction box receiving section adjacent the first stud coupling member, a second junction box receiving section adjacent the second stud coupling member, and an offset portion interposed between the first junction box receiving station and the second junction box receiving section.
Improvements in a dual-sided mounting bracket, as described above, are disclosed in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/847,001, which was filed on Sep. 25, 2006, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.